Main Page
Internal Links -Profile -Allies -Enemies -Civilian Acquaintances -Appearances -Chronology -Equipment -Controversy -Fandom -Merchandise -Games -Art -News Archive -Upcoming appearances/events -Media -About this site External Links Girl Wonder Spoiler on Comic Book DB Stephanie's Wikipedia Page RIP Even Robins. The site is now gone, but you can find a bit of an archive Here Also, here's their banner. News July 8th Red Robin came out today, and Steph was in it. If you're not a fan of Tim smacking Steph around, yelling at her, and generally being a ragey angstmufffin though, don't get it. I didn't. Here are scans though. ---- June 26th At the Heroes Convention in Charlotte, I asked if Stephanie and Cassandra would be interacting in the new Batgirl title. Ian Sattler replied yes, but that he wasn't saying what type of interaction it would be. See a full account of the convention starting here and for the follow up posts, click the "conventions" tag at the bottom of the posts and go from there. I should also note I got a nifty Steph commission from Leanne Hannah, which you can see in the Commissions page. ---- May 30th It looks like Stephanie will be a regular in the new Batgirl series launching in August, according to DC's board in an IGN interview. Whether she IS the new Batgirl is another story...(I'm personally hoping for it to be Cass, with Steph as a major player)...though it should be noted she's at the top of the row, where most of the main characters appear in the rows for other titles. See the board here ---- May 28th Gotham Gazette: Batman Alive? came out today. See some scans from Steph's bit here. Oh, also the Robin: The Teen Wonder TPB came out. ---- May 22nd Tony Daniel revealed why Spoiler wasn't in BotC in his blog. Thanks to Beam77 for pointing it out! From Tony's blog, thanks to Beam77 Beam77: BFTC was a good story. I have a question though. Why wasn't Spoiler in the story? You said in an earlier interview that she was. Did you change your mind? She was also on the second issue cover. Tony Daniel:' Because of the tie-in planning, I was asked to leave her out so someone else could use her. I'm not sure what happened after that. I like Spoiler. I was able to fill the void with Squire though.' ---- May 20th DC lied. Stephanie doesn't appear in Battle for the Cowl at all. Not even a cameo. She will definitely be in Gotham Gazette next week though, so look out for that. ---- May 1 In a preview for Battle for the Cowl: The Network #1, Stephanie's picture appears among those in the Network. I don't know if she'll actually be in this ish, it's a possibility though. See it here ---- April 23 Two trade paperbacks that feature Steph were advance solicited for August this week. ROBIN: SEARCH FOR A HERO TP Written by Fabian Nicieza Art by Chris Batista, Cam Smith and Freddie E. Williams II Cover by Freddie E. Williams II The Boy Wonder attempts to deal with the fallout from “Batman: R.I.P.” in this new title collecting ROBIN #175-183, the final issues of the series. With Batman gone from Gotham City, Robin must stop the gang warfare that threatens to overrun the city. And what does the mysterious Red Robin have to do with the situation? On sale August 12 • 208 pg, FC, $19.99 US (Stephanie appears in all issues collected.) and TEEN TITANS: CHANGING OF THE GUARD TP Written by Sean McKeever Art and cover by Eddy Barrows and Ruy Jose The Teen Titans are on a mission: recruit some new heroes to join their crime-fighting cause. This collection, featuring TEEN TITANS #62-69, reveals the shocking secret of the team’s mascot, Wonderdog, and features the final fate of two members. Advance-solicited; on sale August 19 • 192 pg, FC, $14.99 (Stephanie appears in Teen Titans #66 .) Solicits available here. ---- April 16th The solicit for Red Robin #2 has been released on IGN, and Spoiler is mentioned in the issue summary: RED ROBIN #2 Written by Christopher Yost Art by Ramon Bachs & Art Thibert Cover by Francis Manapul Red Robin continues scouring the world, searching for clues to Bruce Wayne's final fate in this new series from writer Chris Yost (New X-Men, X-Force) and artist Ramon Bachs (Civil War: Front Line)! But now he's been targeted by the League of Assassins. What does Ra's al Ghul want with Red Robin? Why are members of the League of Assassins being targeted for death? And what happened to the life Red Robin left behind? Spoiler guest-stars as "Batman Reborn" continues here in "The Grail" part 2 of 4. See the solicit here ---- April 14th DC has released the color version of the Spoiler cover for Red Robin. Oddly enough it appears to be paired with inked interiors for Red Robin #1, not #2... See the color cover ---- April 9th DC Nation revealed a Red Robin #2 cover yesterday...with Steph on it! Though Tim doesn't look happy about this... See it here. You can also find the layouts, pencils and inks for the cover in Francis Manapul's DeviantART gallery here. I've added them to Cover Roughs. ---- April 6th Stephanie was mentioned by Bat Editor Mike Marts in A recent DC Universe blogpost Here is the context: Ate lunch, finally… Email from Grant Morrison, checking to make sure correct tombstone reference was used… plot discussions, more plot discussions, Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, Misfit Could those three be appearing on a team or in a book together? If this happens, would the WORLD EXPLODE FROM THE AWESOME? Stay tuned to find out! ---- March 31st A zine is being published called Boy and Girl Wonders: Robin in a cultural context. It is described as "Boy and Girl Wonders: Robin in Cultural Context examines the storytelling traditions which came together to create Robin, and those pop figures which appeared in the years following Robin's heyday. Through this exploration, the appeal Robin holds for disenfranchised audience groups becomes clear, as does the impact which these groups have had on the character's evolution. Obviously from the title (and the cover!) the Zine would include an exploration of Stephanie as Robin as well. Information and the cover is available here as well as a link where you can order the zine (or download it for five dollars). Added to Fandom! ---- March 3rd Gotham Gazette: Batman Dead? came out today, with a five page vignette on Steph. Here are the scans. Sadly, scans_daily has been suspended, so no more linking to that particular source. ---- February 18th Robin #183 came out today. Three panels of Steph and a little talking about her. The two scans about her are here and those scans and others from the issue are here. This was the final issue of the Robin series. ---- February 17th The Gotham Gazette solicitations! Cover GOTHAM GAZETTE: BATMAN ALIVE? #1 Written by Fabian Nicieza Art by Dustin Nguyen, Guillem March, Jamie McKelvie, ChrisCross and Alex Konat Cover by Dustin Nguyen A city looking to rise up. A new Dark Knight is casting his shadow until dawn's early light. A cop looking to solve a murder whose solution may be worse than the crime. A reporter who can reclaim her social standing only by rejecting everything she believes in. A doctor who has found new life by compromising her old one. One hero who has determined a course of action no matter whose plans it spoils. Harvey Bullock. Vicki Vale. Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Stephanie Brown. These four ordinary people living extraordinary lives look to regain their balance in a city that turns lives upside down. Morning comes to Gotham City and the time for mourning has passed. How do the people of Gotham City deal with the sudden arrival of hope? Find out in this new one-shot! On sale May 27 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ---- February 12th Under my intense questioning on the DC Boards, Fabian Nicieza has revealed ChrisCross will be the artist of Steph's segment in Gotham Gazette. Examples of his work here and here. Looks good! ---- January 21st Sigh. Here's scans from Robin #182. Be prepared for some stupidity, bought to you by Tim (well, really Fabian Nicieza, but you know what I mean) Scans here ---- January 20th An exclusive preview of Robin #182 on Newsarama includes much Spoiler stuff! See it here! Remember, #182 is out tomorrow! ---- January 18th For anyone interested, Tony Daniel's linework for the Battle of the Cowl covers, which include Spoiler: Line work! It should be noted I have added a new Cover Roughs section to this site in order to include this peice, as well as some others. A Panels and Layouts section has been added as well. Also a Professional Art section! Contribution would be wonderful, as I have very few examples right now. ---- January 17 Steph is on the cover of the second issue of Battle for the Cowl! Cover BATMAN: BATTLE FOR THE COWL #2 Written by Tony Daniel Art by Tony Daniel & Sandu Florea Covers by Tony Daniel With the destruction of Arkham Asylum and dozens of Gotham City's most lethal villains rioting through the streets, it would seem that Nightwing, Robin and their allies have their hands full. But they hadn't counted on the return of Batman himself! But is it really The Dark Knight? If so, why is he acting so strangely? And if not, is this a threat that could mean the destruction of Gotham? This 3-issue series continues to shock and surprise as the battle shifts to the next level with a face-off and ending that will have everybody talking. Who has earned the right to be Batman? Who thinks they deserve it? Robin? Nightwing? Jason Todd? Who will ultimately win the BATTLE FOR THE COWL? Retailers please note: This issue will ship with two covers. For every 10 copies of the Standard Edition (with a cover by Tony Daniel), retailers may order one copy of the Variant Edition (with a cover by Tony Daniel). Please see the Previews Order Form for more information. *** Cass is there too! Frabulous day! ---- January 3rd An interview with Fabian Nicieza about Gotham Gazette series is up on Newsarama. The entire interview is really important to Steph because it reveals things about the structure of the story, for instance, as previously commented by Fabian, it's a two parter. But here's where Steph is mentioned specifically. NRAMA: Moving to your viewpoint characters - why Harvey, Vicki, Leslie and Stephanie? What unique points of view do they offer on the city and its situation? ...For Stephanie, it's about making the right choice. After the events of Robin, this marks a very important decision on her part as to her future as Spoiler -- if she is going to continue wearing a costume at all, and if so, how will she operate in a Gotham City crimefighting hierarchy that might not appreciate her efforts anymore. Interview Available here ---- December 31st Teen Titans #66 came out today, and Stephanie had a lengthy role in it. Scans are available in the Appearances section here. ---- December 27th Teen Titans #66 preview is up at 'Rama, and contains Steph the very first page! See it here! ---- December 20th An interview with Tony Daniel confirms Spoiler will be in Battle for the Cowl. IGN Comics: Other than the central premise of Batman's closest allies vying for the chance to fulfill Batman's legacy, how much of a sequel will this be to RIP? Will you be dealing with any of the villainous characters or even the themes of RIP in the Cowl story? Daniel: One thing that you'll see is that Dick finds it necessary to call in for help, and we hit the ground running with issue one and see who he's enlisted. I'm calling them the "Network" and they consist of people like Wildcat, who trained Bruce in his early days and also Batgirl. We'll see characters like Huntress, Oracle and Black Canary. Lynx, Spoiler, Man-bat, Catwoman and others too. Robin suggests they also bring in the Squire and the Knight to help, so a couple of the League of Heroes are involved, and they've been fun to include in this. So it's not a sequel, but some of the elements of RIP, character-wise, we'll see. And obviously, with Bruce being gone, we have RIP undercurrent rippling through. Interview Here ---- December 19th Yours truly (nevermore999) interviewed Fabian Nicieza for Big Shiny Robot and managed to sneak in a couple questions about Steph. (This was before the Gotham Gazette solicit came out, so no q's about that, sorry.) Please check out the interview here but, here are the Steph related questions. BSR!: On the DC message boards, back when the fanbase was not aware Robin was ending, you acted like you would be on the book a while, hinting at things like wanting to fit in a Batgirl and Spoiler reunion. Was that just to throw us off the scent because you were told to keep the cancellation confidential, or is there more for Tim to do post Battle for the Cowl? FN: Yes and no. The truth is the final issue was coming, but which issue would be was not yet set in stone. There were discussions that varied from ending it with #182 and the conclusion of Search for a Hero or as high as #185 or #186. Within THAT context, I would have had a Batgirl/Spoiler meeting. As it stands, that didn’t work out, though I will continue to develop Spoiler’s story in Gotham Gazette a series of two one-shot issues that comes out during “Battle for the Cowl. BSR!: What’s with Spoiler’s random invisibility powers in Gotham Underground and Batman and the Outsiders? It’s really bothering me. FN: It’s not bothering me at all. I have to be honest, I read GU and I read OUTSIDERS as I get them in my DC comp copies, but I hadn’t noticed where Spoiler turns invisible. Beats the heck out of me. ---- December 17th Robin #181 came out today and had quite a bit of Steph. Scans available here ---- December 16th A Preview for Robin #181 at Ain't it Cool News, includes Steph. Here ---- December 15th Stephanie is in your solicits! Cover GOTHAM GAZETTE: BATMAN DEAD? #1 ''' '''Written by Fabian Nicieza Art by various Cover by Dustin Nguyen ''' '''A city looking to kill itself. A population without its dark avenger, without answers, without hope. A cop looking to save Gotham from its own madness. A reporter looking to reclaim her career by revealing that it's no coincidence the city's top billionaire and its urban legend are missing at the same time. A doctor seeking to regain her soul by stepping back into Hell. One hero who can't quite get it right no matter how hard she tries. Harvey Bullock. Vicki Vale. Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Stephanie Brown. What do all these people have in common? Without Batman, Gotham City continues to fall apart, and these extraordinary "ordinary" people try to mend the city's wounds, looking into a dark night for answers. This one-shot special explores the effect a missing Batman has on the citizens of Gotham City. On sale March 4 - 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Gotham solicitations available here There's a good possibility Steph may appear in Battle for the Cowl too. ----